1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnification device. More particularly, the invention relates to a retainer for an electronic magnifier.
2. Description of the Background Art
People with impaired vision have difficulty reading books, perceiving small objects, or seeing fine detail. Magnifying glasses have long been used to enable the perception of small details which may otherwise be below the unaided resolution of an individual. Desktop electronic magnifiers, sometimes referred to as closed circuit television devices (cctv), have now largely supplanted magnifying glasses. These devices employ a camera having CMOS technology for generating an enlarged or magnified image of the object. The user is then able to view an enlarged image of the object as it is displayed on a monitor.
An example of one such desktop electronic magnifier is disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. U.S. 2006/0203093 to Trulaske. Trulaske discloses a closed circuit video magnification system, including a camera that is mounted over a table by way of an adjustable link. Trulaske also includes a series of controls that are integral to the associated monitor.
Currently available desktop electronic magnifiers, such as Trulaske, have a number of limitations. One limitation is that existing magnifiers do not provide sufficient lighting for cameras having larger fields of view. As a result, existing magnifiers must utilize lower resolution cameras. Another drawback is that with existing magnifiers there is interference between the camera and monitor. This results in movement of the camera, which is problematic as the camera must regain focus and be reset to the selected magnification level. This interrupts viewing and results in periods of blurriness. Still yet another drawback is that existing magnifiers use dedicated monitors, often with integrated and specialized controls. This prevents the magnifier from being used with conventional displays and further makes repair and/or maintenance problematic.
A need therefore exists for an electronic magnifier with improved lighting to accommodate larger fields of view. A need also exists for an electronic magnifier without interference between the monitor and the associated camera. It is an objective of the present electronic magnifier to fulfill these and other needs.